Ricky all grown up
by harlow james
Summary: this is the storry of what happens to ricky after my so called life end and he moves to new york
1. Chapter 1

This story is a crossover between my so called life's Ricky Vasquez and the wires Omar little.

It takes place in the summer of 2000 in New York City where Ricky has moved to attend parson's school of design. Ricky lives in brownstone in Brooklyn with his new best friend jay who goes to parsons also .By this time Ricky is 20 years old and is no longer the kid who wears eyeliner and gold hoop earrings, he morphed into stylish street smart kid who loves vintage shopping and knock off hand bags .He stand at an impressive six feet two inches with now dyed platinum blonde hair and eyebrows to match, his body looks like it was carved out of stone perfectly defined and toned in every way there's also a rumor that his member is well defined to .He is the talk of the of town every guy and girl wants to be with Ricky but he sticks with living the single life until he meets the gentle street killer Omar little .

Enrique Vasquez or Ricky as his friends call him is pulling up to his new home in Brooklyn in his jeep wrangler that Mr. katimski got for him ,he is nervous and excited all at the same time as he wonders will his new roommates like him or more importantly are they cute. Ricky pulls up to the vine covered brownstone and checks address on the paper to see if he is at right place turns out he is .He turns the car off and takes a deep breath as walks up to the imposing brownstone ,he makes his way up the stoop and he hears the sounds of loud talking in which seems to be a girls voice .Ricky opens up the and calls out is anyone here which already knew the answer to, all of a sudden a voice calls out "we're up here" he gathers his thoughts and marches up the stairs .

As Ricky makes his way to the top he sees an open door and walks in .For a split second he feels all the eyes in the room glare at him he notices one pair of eyes out of them all and they belong to jay his future best friend. A smile breaks across jay 's face and walks up to Ricky and say" hey I'm jay your new roommates and you must be Ricky" yeah I am he replies. Well come in sit down take a load off (jay is only one who is talking to Ricky the other guy walked off on his phone) Ricky sits down on the brown leather couch that smelled moth balls .The two guys sit for second in silence until silver whose real name is Francis return and sits down with them.

Silver is tall but not as tall as Ricky and has honey brown skin and light gray eyes, his hair is in a Cesar cut and he has deep wave in it his lips a plump but not to big they fit his oval shape face perfectly.

Silvers cold gray stare meets Ricky's finally silver opens up his mouth and says "hi hey hello yo what's up" Ricky instantly laughs because he knows that line came from a azelia banks song once again silver glared at him causing Ricky to stop laughing .Silver called out jay "what" stop being a bitch all he did was laugh "whatever" shouted back silver as he walked away. Don't mind him he is like these to all the new roommates wait all the new ones how many have you two had Ricky asked oh only four laughed jay wait he ran them all away well he only ran three away two are twins oh okay said Ricky .Don't worry I won't let the silver beast get to you your too cute to leave jay said poking Ricky with his index finger they both laughed "no but you're really hot "said jay again making Ricky feel a little uncomfortable. Let's go get your stuff said jay with a smile on his face.

AS jay and Ricky unload his jeep jay notices that Ricky has a lot of designer handbags his eye instantly go to the cement grey Céline phantom bag that's the it bag of the moment jay asked Ricky "how did this bag it's like 1500 dollars?" Ricky replied because it's a knock off jays face went blank for a second .I know a guy who hooks me up with these bags jay eyes are still in awe of the bags he sees Gucci,prada,chanel, jays says, Ricky notices that jay is still clutching to the Céline bag you can have it jay "really" "yeah you can just think of it as my thanks for letting me live with you gift" "I love you " jay says "I know you do" Ricky said while laughing .While there taking Ricky's things into his new home silver emerged only to run pass them into a waiting black svu Ricky looks into the car to see a pair of eyes staring right at him little did he know that he just caught the attention of Omar Little .

By this time Omar is seeking a safe haven and he sees this in New York were only one other soul knows him his boyfriend Brandon. Omar had come to New York because he was major target to drug king pin Avon barkside back home in Maryland .Omar is at best five elven with a scar that runs through his face he has dark skin and dark brown eyes over all Omar is just average nothing to special about the way he looks .When Omar first saw Ricky standing outside unpacking he was held captive by his gorgeous face and couldn't help but stare at him until he realized the Ricky was staring right back at him and he let out a half smile in his direction .

Back home in Baltimore Omar is hit man targeting drug dealers and the people who work with them. He is known as ruthless huntsman who stalks the street at night in search for his next target .when he is hunt he often whistles the framer in the dell or a hunting we will go. When the people on the street hear that song they instantly run in fear even though they have nothing to fear because Omar only attacks people who are in the drug game. Even though Omar it hit man he has soft side he was raised by Grandmother Josephine who instilled in him his strict moral code even if he is a killer. Omar is what you would call a killer with a heart he hates cursing and loves honey nut cheerios. Omar is with Brandon who is he partner in crime together they have pulled off a string of hits on various drug deals and the one who work for them.

*two weeks later

Ricky is all settled in his new digs he gets along great with his roommate jay but silver is still a puzzle he yet to solve .Mostly because sliver is always gone all night and when he does get home he sleeps the day away. When Ricky asks jay what dos silver does silver do he just looks at Ricky and says "he works". Jay is a native New Yorker so always take rick to the village to enjoy the gay scene .Ricky loves his new life living in Brooklyn going to parsons, working at the Besty Johnson store and enjoying the night life. On the gay food chain Ricky is at the very top and he basks in his new role as the king of his social story.


	2. ricky all grown up part two

While Ricky is enjoying his new life he notices that silver is becoming more and more erratic he is moody, upset, and judgmental of Ricky's free living life style he asks jay what's wrong with silver but he refuses to answer him time after time giving him the same I don't know answer every time .Ricky tries many ways to cheer up silver but they prove to be in vain so he just thinks that he will never win him over. Silver continues his pattern of late nights and sleeping all day he is a creature of the night because it allows him to be who he really is. One morning silver wakes up unusually early for him. He gets up and starts his everyday routine takes a bath brushes his hair and makes sure every wave is perfectly in place and does all his grooming techniques that he swears by. As he is upholding his beauty ritual he hears the door open and sees Ricky staring at him frozen in shock.

By this time Omar building up a name for himself as a skilled heist man. He acts in the night stalking the streets waiting for the perfect time to pull his attack on his target and in a big city like New York he finds many small time drug dealers to rob. He likes New York and thinks it's cool but he know that that he will have to return to Baltimore to get back to his home turf and tie up some loose ends. Omar can't help but think about the nameless boy he saw that day when he picked up silver He wonders what is his name and what is his doing in New York and most importantly is single. During the day while Omar has his downtime he enjoys playing house with Brandon he boyfriend and sidekick Brandon loves being alone with Omar in the city because now he is his only other person he knows besides silver forcing Omar who is usually plotting on his next moves during the day to spend more time with him in there cramped apartment .Brandon fills his days up with cooking for Omar cleaning the house and walking to the laundry matt a few blocks north of their apartment.

Brandon is from Detroit but moved to Holbrook right outside Baltimore with his mom when he was just eleven. Growing up Brandon was a sweet child who always said please and thank you, dressed neatly and attended church regularly. His mother was a school teacher who worked at Freemont high school she wanted Brandon to get Brandon who is her only child out of Detroit so she moved him into the small Jewish community Holbrook . When Brandon was high school his mother fell ill with stage four breast cancers and died six months later. Ever since then Brandon relied on a string of older men take care of him until he met and fell in love with Omar the feared killer


	3. Chapter 3

While Omar is playing house with Brandon Ricky is living in the real world and making his way in the big city. He starts school at parsons and sees that achieving his dream of being a designer harder than he thought. Ricky was shocked at how demanding parsons is and how tuff it is to stand out in a crowd of kids just like him. Luckily he has his friend jay to be his personal cheerleader. Along with jay he meets a new friend Zoë a pretty girl from bel-air California her dad is some rich entertainment lawyer so with daddies' coins she was able to afford all the latest shoes, handbags and clothes. Zoe has a particular liking for Chanel handbags and that's the first thing Ricky noticed about her was her gold chain quilted red leather Chanel bag that hung off her shoulder as it rubbed against Michael Kors jacket. She and Ricky are paired together for a design project they must sketch up a collection of evening wear. Zoë and Ricky instantly click making jay a little jealous but he just lets it go. One day Ricky brings home Zoë so they can work on their project together while there sitting in Ricky's room silver knocks on the door he walks in and sees Zoë sitting with Ricky . Silver takes one look at Zoë and walks away Ricky sees there exchange and asks her does she know silver and she says "that's my ex.

*two weeks later

Zoe and Ricky are still hanging out but she refuses to talk about silver she acts as if she doesn't know who he is or that he even exists she has gone as far to not go to the house again to make sure that her and silver never cross paths again .Ricky wonder s what is the big mystery surrounding silver that no will tell him so once again he has to bite the bullet concerning the great silver mystery. One night Ricky was sitting outside talking on the phone with giving him his weekly update on how things are going in New York when all of sudden he sees the same black truck pull up that seen his first day New York and he instant sees the same eyes peering out of the truck . He calls out for silver but gets no response so he returns to talking on the phone. While Ricky is talking he hears a voice call out tell "a" he looks up and for the first time he sees Omar's face .Omar didn't realize who Ricky was in the dim light from street light. Rick looks at Omar with a strange look on the face and say " a Francis doesn't live here" "my bad cutie I mean silver" he runs up there stairs and into silver room and say "there some guy out there for you Francis ".

*inside the car

Who is that boy that was outside said Omar "who Ricky "I don't know he name says Omar "well its Ricky and his new roommate he been here for like a month. "Is he single" "yeah he is and stay away from him Omar" he is a good kid. You act like imp the boogie man ""your worse you're a hit man ". That I am and I would love to hit that man (laughing looking at silver)." Do you have my stuff yeah" I do don't worry "okay give it here because you are staring to creep me out "what all I did was ask a question about the boy" I DON'T CARE I DON'T WANT MY ROOMMATE AND MY UNCLE SLEEPING TOGETHR! End of story! Just let me meet him and I will leave it alone "no you won't "said silver I promise I just want to get a up close look "UMMM NO!" Why not you just can't okay. Listen I'm going to meet that boy whether you like it or not now this is the end of the story get out!


	4. Chapter 4

Open up calls Omar as he knocking on the door "okay calm down calls out silver I'm coming'" damn it took u long enough to open the door " "well I'm sorry I was busy okay ". That's beside the point what are you doing up in my house I told you not to come up here "well I decided it was about time I seen your place". BULL SHIT you just want to come and see if Ricky was here "nope not at all". Do me a favor and get your uncle something to drink I'm a little thirsty. Silver walks in the kitchen and pours his uncle something to drink and brings it back to him. Damn this couch smells like moth balls "we all know that Omar jay got it from his grand mom ".Speaking of grandmothers when are u going to see yours? I don't know Omar maybe when we go on break from school… you know you haven't been there since last year. Yes I have ben and I'm doing well to I refuse to end up like you.

*Omar leaps up from couch

What do mean like me! You know exactly what I mean I don't have to go into details!

The only reason I'm doing this is take care of you and my mama … sure blame it all on me I'm the reason for you being the hood version of robin hood . You ungrateful little bastard need I remind you I took you r sorry ass in when your mama became a junkie and damn near sold you for drugs! Shut up and get out my house … I'm not going anywhere shouted Omar I'm paying for this shit so I will stay here as long as I want. Fuck you and this apartment u want it you can have it (silver walks away and slams his bedroom door). The house goes quiet silver is has locked himself in his room and Omar is still on the couch when he hears a door open "it about you came out "from around the corner comes Ricky looking like he just woke up. Hey what just happened ask Ricky... well me and Francis had a little disagreement. (Ricky puts up his hand telling Omar to stop) who are you …oh I'm sorry I'm Omar Little Francis's opps silvers uncle they both turn as they hear footsteps and to Omar's surprise it's not silver or jay but Brandon's.

What are you doing here asked Omar umm I'm just visiting my friend Ricky friend my ass. Wait you two know each other yes shouted Omar he is my boyfriend. OH WOW YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD BOYFRIEND! I didn't think it was important "what the hell you mean important you belong to me" "no I don't Omar" .Listen Omar I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't know if I did I wouldn't have done anything with him. Omar looks right at Ricky with fire in his eyes "I don't want any trouble I'm sorry "Omar realizes that Ricky boy is the boy he seen outside. My problem is not with you beautiful it's with him Omar's looks a Brandon the turns to the door.

Brandon follows him.

As Omar and Brandon make their way down the stairs they run into jay "hey " jay said neither one of them says anything back. He opens up the door and sees Ricky on the couch hey what was silvers uncle doing here … wait that was his uncle which one the dark one. Oh my god Ricky says as he sinks in the couch. What's going on …well he walked in on me and is boyfriend in bed "WHAT" yes I know I fell awful. Well you shouldn't you didn't know he had a boyfriend did you? No I didn't! Get up lets go something to eat and figure out a way to hide this from silver. He is here said Ricky jays runs down the hall open silvers door only to find the rom empty ….


End file.
